


Truebloods (Rin Okumura x Reader)

by WierdLookingWolf



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aundo says no boys, Daddy Satan, Demons, F/M, I’m losing my mind, I’m not mentally stable, Mommy is a demon!, Okumura Rin is a puppy, Sassy Reader, Sleepy Okumura Rin, Useless songs, Uwu someone made a fuckywucky, daughter of a demon, hellhound baby, if you couldn’t tell, that someone is me, vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdLookingWolf/pseuds/WierdLookingWolf
Summary: Black endless suffering…Isn’t that how all life starts?Not the suffering of course, but everything always starts off black and white, an endless array of monochrome as far as our eyes can see.To a demon it’s no different, yet we suffer twice as much…To a hellhound… it’s much worse. For us the suffering starts as soon as we’re born, though most of us are half breeds, there’s only one of us that are of full blood… and that is me.You see, full blood hellhounds are born from normal wolves that are being used for ritualistic purposes. Only humans can create these monsters…Cults and such have no idea how much havoc they create, how much suffering and self-loathing.They created me with a purpose.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Reader, slight Okumura Yukio/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Truebloods (Rin Okumura x Reader)

Black endless suffering…

Isn’t that how all life starts?

Not the suffering of course, but everything always starts off black and white, an endless array of monochrome as far as our eyes can see.

To a demon it’s no different, yet we suffer twice as much…

To a hellhound… it’s much worse. For us the suffering starts as soon as we’re born, though most of us are half breeds, there’s only one of us that are of full blood… and that is me.

You see, full blood hellhounds are born from normal wolves that are being used for ritualistic purposes. Only humans can create these monsters…

Cults and such have no idea how much havoc they create, how much suffering and self-loathing. 

They created me with a purpose.

_ I wasn’t always a creature of death and destruction, in fact I used to be human, well kinda. _

_ When I was born my anatomy was much different from my parents in a sense. A pair of large p/c ears and a p/c tail that was more fur than the actual appendage. My father was the acceptor of the family, in fact he took me after my mother left for reasons unknown to me. _

_ He had always told me to hide and I respected his rules, keeping my tail in a pair of baggy sweatpants and my ears hidden in the hood of my jacket. I was careful until four years ago. _

_ My father had to go to a church one year so his sister, my aunt, took me in, only for a week until things got settled. I thought she was friendly at first until my curiosity led me to sneak into her room. _

_ I was horrified by what I was seeing, my twelve year old eyes not ready to take it all in. Blood scattered the floor as entrails were lain out in some kind of symbol. My heart was already beating out of my chest but it came to a stop when I heard a click behind me. My ears perked up and I swung around to be met with my aunt and her friends, a shotgun pointed at my head. _

_ “Y/n get in the circle.” My heart dropped eight stories. _

_ “A-Aunty?” _

_ “I said get in the Goddamned circle before I shot your head off.” I nodded quickly before getting into the circle, standing in the middle. I watched as people gathered around me in a pattern; man, woman, man, woman… _

_ My head became fuzzy as they began saying something under their breath and for a moment I swore I heard someone screaming at me to run. I wanted to run so badly but the fear of death was too much so I stayed in place. _

_ My body was shaking and I went to turn around only to stop as my knees suddenly buckled underneath me. A black figure rose from the circle underneath me and I closed my eyes instinctively. _

_ “ _ **_It’s okay my dear, open your eyes…_ ** _ ” The demon purred as it wrapped it’s clawed arms around my shaking figure. I squeezed my eyes shut before taking a deep breath, letting my eyes open slowly. _

_ Crimson blending with a deep orange, dimmed by a black misty creature whose teeth were razors but as white and shiny as marble. I only managed to catch a glimpse of the creature before I felt something claw its way down my throat. It was as if I had swallowed a match,  _ _ it burned _ _. _

_ I began to cough and dry heave until a black mass slipped from my throat. The black liquid continued to spill onto the blood stained carpet like a stream. I could only watch in horror as the black ooze crept to my tail, latching itself around it before slowly creeping up my back and attaching to my ears.  _

_ “Is it over?” Aunty asked. _

_ “ _ **_It’s over, how dare you do this to a human…_ ** _ ” _

_ “Who the hell?!” The eight men and women glanced around quickly. _

_ “ _ **_She is but a child, my child alone, how dare you make me do this?_ ** _ ” _

_ “We didn’t make you do anything yet!” Aunty snarled. _

_ “ _ **_You idiot, my summoning is used to turn creatures into Hell’s slaves, when summoned I must do so! But you’ve done this to a child… such a rare one at that._ ** _ ” _

_ “What’s so special about the kid?!” _

_ I let out a whimper as a larger man stepped in the circle, I went to run only to fall but I was caught in a pair of misty arms. _

_ “ _ **_This is the child of a demon… and you have made her into a demon aswell!_ ** _ ” _

_ “Child of a demon? Which demon?!” Aunty hissed. _

_ “ _ **_Heruhaundo…_ ** _ ” _

_ The misty figure moved over me before it lounged a the man who stepped up before. As I stared in horror I couldn’t help but notice… the figure was that of a wolf, a black wolf with horns and spikes running down its back. It was the same misty figure that had held me close moments ago that was now ripping the men and women to shreds around me. _

_ My heart stopped as I watched the wolf lift her head from a bloodied neck, her slow approach causing me to relax slightly, “W-Who are you?” _

_ “ _ **_Aundo, my dear._ ** _ ” _

_ “You mean your the demon that turns…” _

_ “ _ **_Creatures into the slaves of Hell, yes, but you my dear shall not be a slave. No matter if you are a full blood hellhound or not._ ** _ ” _

_ “I’m a hellhound?” _

_ “ _ **_Unfortunately yes… I am sorry my dear by my contract doesn’t allow me to make exceptions but he doesn’t have to know about you._ ** _ ” _

_ Tear welded my eyes, “T-Thank you Miss Demon.” _

_ “ _ **_Call me Aundo, my dear._ ** _ ” The demon smiled before she noticed my eyes shift towards the corpses, “ _ **_It’s okay, those people won’t hurt you anymore, where is your father?_ ** _ ” _

_ “He’s at the church, Aundo, he said Heruhaundo hadn’t come from her shrine in a while.” _

_ “ _ **_I see… let’s go see him shall we?_ ** _ ” _

_ “Okay!” _

As a young child I guess it was easy to trust people but the person I trusted that day turned out to be the best decision. Aundo became my closest friend as she would watch over me, only ever leaving when she was summoned. My father was surprisingly okay with the demon that was now constantly over my shoulders along with me.

I let out a sigh as I stared at the pure black, normal sized wolf on my bed, “You look comfy Aundo, excited for Cram school?”

“ **Oh yes, I can’t wait to see my dear bare her teeth at the other students like she did through junior high.** ”

“Oh come on, that only happened once!” I huffed, “You’re so cruel Do.”

“ **Bleh, stop calling me that.** ”

“Can I call you mom then?”

“ **No.** ”

“Than Do it is,” I giggled as I leaned back, “Mister Mephisto is so nice to let us have a nearly completely empty dorm house to ourselves.”

“ **Nearly empty?** ”

“Heh, yeah, we have to share it with some guy, Yukio Okumura I think.” I grinned at her, “Knowing you, I wouldn’t even be able to talk to the guy without you snarling.”

“ **You are in no place to be messing with boys young lady!** ”

“If I’m a lady then my dad is Harry Potter.” I huffed. “Anyway, it’s nice of him, I worked my butt off to get into True Cross Academy but Mephisto did help a little.” I smiled as my tail wagged slightly.

“ **What are you going to do about your tail though, and your ears?** ”

“Oh? The only people that will know are those with a demon mark! Only the other Cram students and some unlucky saps will see.”

“ **And anyone unlucky enough to trip over it?** ” Aundo huffed, laying her head on her paws with a gentle sigh.

“They’ll probably think they tripped over their own feet,” I hummed, “Do you remember Mephisto’s face when I said I wanted to be an exorcist? Still priceless.”

“ **You’re lucky your father stepped up for you.** ”

“I know, I’m real grateful for that, anywho, how about some shut eye before we leave tomorrow?”

“ **Sounds good.** ” I smiled at Aundo before moving beside her on the bed, resting my head in the fluff of her half exposed stomach.

As I nuzzled her, curling up in my blanket, I whispered, “Good night, Aundo.”

“ **Good night darling.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering what your hellhound form looks like, here!
> 
> https://my.w.tt/XUhZ6UhrX2


End file.
